The Basics
Here is some basic information about the game play of Lost Odyssey to get new players started. Controls Walking Controls * Left Control Stick: Move * : Action/Examine/Speak * : Hold to run * : Hold to walk * : Open the menu * : Zoom camera * Right Control Stick: Move camera * Start: Pause menu * Back: Changes map size. Battle Controls * Left Control Stick: Move cursor * : Confirm * : Cancel * : Used to activate ring (see Ring System ) * Start: Pause Ship Controls * Left Control Stick: Move * Click Right Stick: Head directly to the world map * : Land (When at a landing site.) * : Jump (With Nautilus; while moving in an open area) * : Submerge/Rise (With Nautilus) ** Launch the Nautilus (With the White Boa) * Start: Pause * Select: Full screen map * : Full screen map Battle System The Turn System For the most part, Lost Odyssey has a classic battle system that will be easily adapted to by most RPG players. There are items, spells, attacks, and skills: all that good stuff. The first big thing to know, is how turns are decided. Lost Odyssey is a turn based game, in which the player starts the each round by choosing an action for each party member. Once an action has been chosen for each member the player may confirms his selection. With his selection confirmed all party members and enemy units will proceed to execute said actions one after another in turn order. With those actions complete a new round begins. What's interesting here is that turn order is determined independently each round. Each unit's turn placement is based on the casting time or execution time of the action chosen and units relative stats; attack speed for basic attack and commands, casting speed for spells. The times are represented as a number followed by a letter. . For example one of your characters might have these spells: Flare (1-B) Flara (1-D) Prisma (2-A) The number signifies the number of rounds the action will take of to queue. So if the action has an execution time of 1 it is queued in the in that round. If the action has an execution time of more then one the first will spend the first round preparing the action reducing it's remaining time by 1. In each subsequent round the unit may either quit, continue preparing in this manner, or ( if the remain time has reached 1 ) complete. The letter value represents the queue order or the turn order in which single round and complete actions are to executed. Using A - Z priority, with the exception of S, which is considered the best, even beating A. So if thee units where to select the example spells as follows [ Unit-A / Flare, Unit-B / Flara, Unit-C / Prisma ] the resulting turn order would be Unit-C's preparation of Prisma followed by Unit-A's Flare, followed by Unit-B's Flara. In the following round's selection Unit-C will have the option to complete Prisma which would then take place in that round between S and C actions. So it is possible to take two 1-S action for a single 2-A action. With all that in mind spells (but not commands or attacks) are subject to casting interference. Under certain conditions taking damage will cause the posted time to be negatively adjusted, sometime preventing the spell from being executed on the turn it was intended for. The system blurs the lines between simultaneously executed games (aka phase based) and more traditional rpg implimentions of player-alternated games, with out adding any clocked or real-time elements, and bears a likeness to that used in Grandia and Grandia II, which also feature forms of execution time and casting interference. The Element System Magic spells each have different elements. Or rather, they'll either be non-elemental, or have one of four elements. Non-elemental enemies have no inherent weaknesses, but monsters that have a particular element will be weak to a certain type of spell. This is a fairly simple concept. The way the elements work is as follows: *Water > Fire *Fire > Wind *Wind > Ground or earth *Ground or earth> Water The Ring System As you play through Lost Odyssey you'll obtain rings which can be equipped to your characters. They each have different abilities. Some increase your attack damage, some inflict status effects on your enemies, some cause elemental based damage... there are a lot of different types. These effects do not activate automatically though. When you attack with a ring equipped you'll see a white circle over your enemy, with another circle around it. The larger circle will then begin rapidly decreasing in size. You have to hold RT until the big circle just meets the little circle, and then release it. When you do this, you'll get one of three "rankings" depending on how close of a match you got. * Bad: The ring effect is not applied. * Good: The ring effect is applied, but it is weaker than indicated. * Perfect: The ring effect is applied at its full potential. Status Ailments In the game, there are some skills and spells that can cause a status ailment on either you or an enemy. There are accessories and skills that can grant immunity, and likewise there are rings that can cause you to inflict these status ailments on your enemies with your physical attacks. Descriptions of the possible status ailments are as follows: : Information from German Dragon's FAQ/Walkthrough Category: Gameplay Category:Game Info Category:Dark jenson